


Another Year Younger

by WritingSiren



Series: Neck Exercises; Throat Training [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Brian May, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Today is Brian's birthday, and he's worried about getting older. Freddie helps to take his mind off it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh man, this one's a novel lol. I split it into two chapters since it's so long. This first chapter is super fluffy. The next one is where all the sex is. You could homestly just read them separately if you don't like smut. But either way, I'm super happy with this fic and I feel like it's a good way to end this little series.
> 
> Enjoy!!

When Brian woke up today, he felt a little different. Mostly the same, but different. He rolled over to Freddie's side of the bed and opened his eyes only to find that he wasn't there. Brian then sat up and looked around, confused. Since when did Freddie get up before him? That was weird... Brian figured he might as well go put on some clothes before going to look for him.

But as he was zipping up his pants, he paused. Something in the air almost smelled like... Pancakes? Freddie couldn't possibly be cooking, could he? Maybe he invited someone over to do it. But regardless if he was or not, it smelled wonderful.

After Brian finished getting ready in the bathroom, he made his way downstairs. But before he reached the last few steps, he paused as his eyes widened to see that the entire living room had been decorated. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling, balloons in just about every corner, and even the coffee table had been spruced up with a simple red table cloth. But the thing that finally made Brian realize what day it was was the banner hanging above the couch...

"Oh, happy birthday, darling!" Came Freddie's excited voice from the doorway to the kitchen.

Brian turned to him and saw Freddie holding a tray of food, looking a little frazzled. "I made breakfast. I wanted to serve it to you in bed, but I can see you're already up."

Today was Brian's birthday. His 31st birthday.

Brian smiled. "Thank you, Freddie. I appreciate it." He walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

Freddie grinned and set everything down on the table in the dining room, just outside of the kitchen. "So, do you like the decorations?"

Brian sat down at the table and took another look around. "I do. Did you do it all yourself?"

"Oh, goodness no. I had Roger come over and help me last night after you went to bed." Freddie went back into the kitchen. "It was a lot more work than I had anticipated."

"Well, I think you two did a great job." Brian looked at the food placed in front of him: A small stack of pancakes, two pieces of (slightly burnt) toast, a small bowl of mixed fruit and a cup of tea. To say that he was impressed was an understatement.

Freddie came back with a plate and mug of his own and sat across from him. As he started eating, he noticed Brian frowning. "What's wrong, Bri?"

Brian looked up from his pancakes, shoving a few pieces into his mouth. He just shook his head.

"Bri..." Freddie raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion. "I know something is wrong. You can tell me, sweetheart, it's okay."

Brian sighed and took a sip of his tea. "Sorry, Fred. It's just... I woke up this morning and I felt... So _old_."

Freddie chuckled. " _You_ feel old? Dear, I'm the oldest out of all four of us."

"Yeah, but... I'm only a year younger than you..." Brian mumbled.

Freddie looked a little sad then. "What's got you so worried?"

Brian shrugged. "I don't know... Just, what if... As I get older, I can't do what I do now? Like playing guitar or being able to take care of myself... You ever think about that?"

Freddie shook his head. "No. I just live in the now. If I kept worrying so much about the future, I'd be miserable..." He sipped his tea and saw the frown on Brian's face get worse. "N-Not that I'm saying you're miserable... Listen," he leaned back in his chair. "Don't worry so much. We're all going to get old eventually. I say you're only old if you let yourself feel that way. Does that make sense?"

Brian pondered for a moment. He gave Freddie a sad smile. "I suppose you're right."

Freddie reached over the table to hold Brian's hand, looking into his eyes. "And no matter how many grey hairs we have on our heads, or how much our joints ache, just remember that I'll still love you."

Brian's smile was a happy one now. If everyone and everything around them would get old, at least he knew their love would never change. "I'll still love you too, Freddie."

Freddie giggled. "Now finish eating so I can give you your present!"

\--

After breakfast, Brian and Freddie sat in the living room on the couch. Brian didn't even notice the gift sitting on the coffee table before.

"If you're wondering, I invited Deaky and Roger to dinner, so they'll be bringing gifts as well!" Freddie said, handing Brian the gift.

Brian hesitated. "Are they the only ones coming?"

"Well, Deaky is bringing his wife and Roger is bringing his girlfriend. That's all." Freddie answered, putting his hands in his lap. "Don't worry, I know you don't like big parties."

Brian let out a sigh that he didn't even know he'd been holding. "Oh, good."

"Now go on, open it!" Freddie leaned in, looking over Brian's shoulder. Of course he already knew what was inside, but he was just too excited to sit still.

Brian tore off the paper to reveal a shoe box. He began to chuckle a bit because he was sure he knew what it was. He lifted the lid and grinned. "Ooh, these are nice." It was a pair of brand new white clogs.

"So you like them?" Freddie clasped his hands together, his smile getting wider.

"Yes, I really do," Brian kissed his forehead. Freddie had been getting his hair cut shorter recently, but his bangs were still covering most of his forehead, resulting in some hair still getting into his mouth from time to time. But Brian thought it was a cute look regardless. "Thank you."

"I knew your other ones were getting worn out, so I thought why not?" Freddie said, laying his head on Brian's shoulder.

Brian wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled. "They're perfect. In fact..." He let go of Freddie and set the box on the floor, taking the shoes out. "I'll put them on right now!"

Freddie laughed and stood up, "Oh, you are too cute!" He headed upstairs to their bedroom. "I'm going to go get the camera."

Brian put on his new clogs and grinned. He couldn't remember the last time he had a pair this white and clean. He figured it was a little too quiet, so he stood and walked over to the record player, and searched through their record collection. "Freddie, what do you want to listen to?" He called out.

Freddie came back down the stairs with the camera hanging from his neck. "We have Abbey Road, don't we?"

"We should..." Brian mumbled. He found the record a few moments later and set it on the player.

Freddie pointed the camera at his husband. "Bri, look over here!"

Brian turned around. "Oh, you were serious." He leaned against the table the record player sat on with one hand and crossed one leg in front of the other, giving a shy smile.

Freddie took the picture and giggled. "You're so fucking handsome," he carefully pulled the photo out of the camera and fanned it to help the ink dry. "I'll hang this one up with the others for sure."

\--

Freddie and Brian spent the afternoon just simply relaxing. They listened to records, Freddie took more photos (most were innocent, and a few were a little suggestive), and they sat in the living room for afternoon tea. And even though it wasn't the most exciting afternoon, Brian thought it was perfect, and that made Freddie happy.

The couple snuggled in bed for the remainder of the afternoon, and before they knew it, it was time to meet up with John and Roger for Brian's birthday dinner.

The phone rang downstairs, and Freddie got up to answer it. "I'll get it."

Once he left the room, Brian was alone with his thoughts again. He stared at the back of one of his hands and examined it closely. There weren't any wrinkles, at least not yet. But Brian could see the bags forming underneath his eyes each morning when he looked in the mirror, and that was enough to worry him. But spending the whole day with Freddie almost made him forget that he was one year older today. He made him feel younger.

"Brian, sweetie," came Freddie's voice from downstairs. "That was Roger. He and John will meet us at the restaurant in twenty minutes. In the meantime, I'll call a cab to pick us up."

"Alright." Brian got up and headed over to the closet and searched through his side to change into something different.

When he finished changing, Brian came down the stairs wearing a light blue button up shirt and black pants, and of course his new clogs.

Freddie smiled at him. "The cab will be here soon." Brian walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him up just slightly to kiss him deeply.

"Thank you, Freddie. For everything today." Brian said after he pulled away and set Freddie back down.

Freddie gave a sly grin. "Oh I wouldn't be saying that just yet, dear."

Brian raised a brow. "Oh? Why not?"

"There's still one more thing I want to give you." The shorter man winked.

"Hm..." Brian looked up and saw the cab pull up. He headed to the door, smacking Freddie's ass on the way and making him giggle. "I'm looking forward to it. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

At dinner, Brian had opened up more and seemed less worried than he was earlier in the day. John had gifted him a fancy watch, and Roger got him a couple of new records. As he talked with his bandmates and their partners, Brian's worry about being older was pushed to the back of his mind as he just enjoyed the company he had. And of course, Freddie and Roger never failed to make him laugh.

The night out ended with a few of the waitstaff singing a birthday song and bringing out a vanilla cupcake with a candle in it. Brian was a little embarrassed, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

Once everyone said their goodbyes, Brian and Freddie got a ride back home.

"John's wife is a nice lady, isn't she?" Freddie asked as they entered.

Brian nodded. "Yeah. They're a good couple." He let out a sigh and sat down in the armchair adjacent to the couch in the living room. "I think Rog may have gotten himself a keeper too."

Freddie shrugged. "I suppose." He had Brian's gift bags in one hand. "I'll put these upstairs."

Brian nodded and took his guitar off the stand, lazily strumming some notes. They were random at first, but then slowly turned into the tune of 'Happy Birthday.' He chuckled. "Of course that would happen..."

He played his guitar for a few more minutes and wondered what was taking Freddie so long upstairs. "Fred?" he called out.

As soon as he did, he saw Freddie standing at the top of the staircase wearing his kimono, something he really only wore during Winter since it was so large.

Brian furrowed his eyebrows. "Are we going to bed already? It's only 7:30.”

Freddie just smiled at him. "No, it's just a bit chilly in here is all..." He then began to slowly make his way down step-by-step with one hand on the railing, his eyes still on Brian. Freddie used his other hand to keep the front of the kimono closed.

Brian watched him in confusion and interest as Freddie finally reached the bottom of the steps. He slid his hand off the railing and used the switch on the wall to dim the lights in the room.

Now this was getting _very_  interesting. Brian set his guitar back on the stand and sat back in the chair with his arms crossed, head tilted to one side. "What's this all about--"

"Shhh.. " Freddie put a finger to his lips. "Just watch." He crossed the room at the same careful pace towards Brian, swaying his hips as he did so. Brian did as he was told and watched him silently.

Freddie spoke in a low tone as he circled around Brian, "I don't think you've realized how much I've wanted you tonight..." He curled a strand of Brian's hair around his finger and let it fall in front of his face. "In fact, I've been wanting to fuck all day."

Brian just closed his eyes and hummed. This little show Freddie was putting on was making him quite aroused.

Freddie noticed the growing tent in his pants and chuckled. "I see you agree with me." He stood behind the chair and leaned down, his lips resting against the shell of Brian's ear. "And since it's your birthday..." He put one finger underneath Brian's chin and turned his head to make him look at him. "You can have what  _ever_  you want."

Brian opened his eyes and leaned in to kiss him, but Freddie stood back up just before he had the chance. The kimono slid off of one of Freddie's shoulders as he moved to stand in front of Brian with his back turned. He looked over his shoulder at Brian and winked, shrugging off the rest of the kimono and let it fall to the floor. He wore absolutely nothing underneath it except for a pair of tiny, shimmery, red spandex shorts that complimented the curves of his ass _so_  well.

Brian couldn't close his mouth, or keep his eyes from getting any wider. Freddie practically glowed in the dim light of the room, looking almost angelic. Although in this situation, he could be considered anything but pure.

Freddie turned around and closed the distance between them, with Brian pulling Freddie into his lap by his hips and pressing their lips together. Freddie wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and slipped his tongue inside Brian's mouth, making little sounds as he did so. Brian's hands moved to cup Freddie's ass and thrust his hips to grind their cocks against eachother. He moaned as their tongues danced together while they made out.

"Where did you get these little shorts from, hm?" Brian asked breathlessly against Freddie's lips. "They look _so good_  on you..."

"That's a secret..." They kissed again and Freddie slid his hands down to Brian's chest to unbutton his shirt and slide it off his shoulders. Brian took it the rest of the way off and tossed it on the floor. He pulled away and trailed small kisses from Freddie's cheek, along his jawline, and down to his neck, becoming more aggressive and using his teeth.

"Bri, fuck..." Freddie gasped, tilting his head back to give him better access. Brian bit and sucked just about every inch of skin, leaving a few big, bright red marks. Giving Freddie a hickey or two never failed to get him excited.

Freddie groaned and moved his hands down to unbutton Brian's pants. Brian stopped his thrusts and Freddie lifted himself up just enough to help him take them off.

"Can I suck your cock?" Brian asked as he stared at the hard-on in Freddie's shorts.

Freddie kissed his cheek. "Of course~" He got out of Brian's lap and stood up, and Brian practically chased after him. He grabbed his hips and pressed light kisses all over Freddie's stomach, causing him to make little sounds between giggles and moans that Brian loved so much. He knew Freddie was ticklish, but it took him a while to find out that he was also turned on by it. Brian felt a little more comfortable then knowing they both had their share of kinks.

Brian tugged on the waistband of the shorts and looked up at Freddie. "Mind if I take these off, kitten?"

Freddie blushed at the nickname. "Go for it." He held onto Brian's shoulders and wiggled his hips to help him slide the shorts off. Brian kissed the tip of his cock and gently scraped his teeth along it. Freddie knew he wouldn't bite, but he still whined uncomfortably at the sensation. Brian took the head into his mouth first, then sank down all the way as he relaxed his throat. He took a moment to just focus on the feeling, then began bobbing his head slowly.

Freddie threw his head back. "Oh, Bri..." he groaned. "I love feeling my cock slide down your throat. So warm and wet~"

Brian reached one hand down to palm himself through his underwear, sighing at the feeling. He bobbed his head a little faster and pulled Freddie just a bit closer, making sure to taste every inch of his dick. The other man snaked his hands into his curly hair and rolled his hips to push in as far as he could without making Brian choke.

Brian just focused on breathing through his nose while he took in the sight of Freddie above him. With his head thrown back and his mouth hanging open to let out those filthy little sounds, it's exactly what Brian wanted... Well, almost...

The taller man squeezed Freddie's hip, and Freddie looked back down at him, loosening his grip in his hair and slowing his thrusts.

Brian took his mouth off of him with a deep breath of air. "I..." he said bewteen breaths, "I want... I need you to fuck me, Fred. Please." He rested his head against the back of the chair, looking up at his lover with almost pleading eyes.

Freddie smirked. "Well, just get up and--"

"N-No, right here, I need you to fuck me right here." Brian said, spreading his legs.

Freddie was a little surprised at how eager he was tonight, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He took off Brian's briefs and lifted his long legs and set them on his shoulders, and held his ass in the air for support. Brian's head was almost in the seat, but he held onto the armrests to keep from slipping. It wasn't the most ideal position, but if that's what Brian wanted, Freddie wanted to make him happy.

Freddie pressed the tip of his dick against Brian's hole. "Ready?"

Brian nodded quickly.

Freddie pressed further until the head was inside, then a little more until he was halfway. He bit his lip and sighed.

"Freddie, please..." Brian begged. "Don't fucking tease me, just hurry up..."

"Alright..." Freddie shrugged a bit and went all in, his hips bucking at such a pace that he almost had trouble keeping his balance.

Brian's breaths were short and ragged as he was fucked absolutely senseless by Freddie. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him sooner than he would've liked, and he fought hard to hold it off just a _little_  longer...

Freddie couldn't help but moan at the sensation of fucking the warm body beneath him. He loved seeing Brian come undone and just let himself be pleasured. No one else ever got to see this side of Brian except for Freddie, and they both intended to keep it that way.

"Bri, I'm about to cum..." Freddie mumbled.

Brian could barely hear him over the sound of his own pounding heartbeat. He couldn't hold back any longer and came with a long, drawn-out groan, his cum splattering all over their chests and stomachs. Freddie came just a few seconds after inside of Brian, his hips stuttering before coming to a halt.

Freddie pulled out and watched his semen drip out onto the floor. "God... My my my, that was..."

Brian lifted his legs off of Freddie's shoulders and set his feet on the floor with a dull thump. He was grinning at him with half-lidded eyes. "Mind-blowing..."

Freddie gave a weak laugh as he sat in the chair across from Brian's. "Indeed..." He closed his eyes and sighed.

They sat like this for a few minutes, just listening to eachother's heavy breaths. Brian so desperately wanted to hold Freddie and kiss him, but he wasn't even sure if he could walk after what he'd just experienced. That, and he was getting sleepy.

Freddie finally stood up from his chair with a grunt. "We really should shower..."

Brian sat up and nodded. "Yeah..." He forced himself out of the chair and made his way over to Freddie and kissed his damp forehead. "Can we use the guest bathroom? I don't think I can make it upstairs..."

"I was going to suggest the same thing..." He held Brian's hand as they walked to the bathroom down the hall.

It was times like this that made Brian feel a little better about getting older. From now on, he would try to enjoy every moment he had with Freddie, and Queen, no matter his age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it! I'm not done writing smut, just done with this series. I had so much fun writing smut again after a while of not doing it, and it was also fun exploring this throat/neck kink. Maybe I'll write some fics where Brian explores Freddie's tickling kink ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Bri and Freddie are living together, [I wrote a fic not too long ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865591) where they get "married" :D So this takes place a little while after that.
> 
> Btw, [I made a Tumblr recently dedicated to Queen!](https://sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com/) Don't be afraid to message me so we can talk about ships lol.


End file.
